Many types of coatings may be applied on a base material. Electrodeposition is a common technique for depositing such coatings. Electrodeposition generally involves applying a voltage to a base material placed in an electrodeposition bath to reduce metal ionic species within the bath which deposit on the base material in the form of a metal, or metal alloy, coating. The voltage may be applied between an anode and a cathode using a power supply. At least one of the anode or cathode may serve as the base material to be coated. In some electrodeposition processes, the voltage may be applied as a complex waveform such as in pulse deposition, alternating current deposition, or reverse-pulse deposition.
Precious metal and precious metal alloy coatings may be deposited using a process such as electrodeposition. In some applications, a coating may at least partially wear off as a result of repeated rubbing against a surface. Such an effect may be undesirable, especially when the coating is applied at least in part to improve electrical conductivity, since this effect can increase the resistance of the coating.